So they meet again
by precious pixie
Summary: after edward leaves bella in new moon, she jumps off cliff, somehow ends up as a vamp. Then they meet again.But she already has someone else. So what happens next? Will she leave her new lover for Edward?R&R!
1. Preface

**Preface**

It has been 7 whole years since I last seen him. I was blind at the time, not realizing it was too good to be true and that it was all just to pass his time. Now I've got my life under control again, he's back. I wish I'd died when I jumped off that cliff, but no I get something far worse, I get to stick around for _ever_. At that time the only reason I wanted to be immortal was because I would be with him for ever. My luck has always been bad, but who knew it would get this bad. That I would have to see him again. All I feel for him now is _hate._ Crippling my heart to pieces wasn't enough, he had to come back. And want me back as well. But I won't fall for him this time, I know better than to do the same mistake twice, don't I?


	2. Chapter 1 Shock

**Chapter 1**

**Shock**

"So as we can't stay in Canada for much longer, where are we off next?" Susan asked us, "the North is always good, Cynti seems to want to stay in the States, but we can't risk the Olympic Peninsula, I mean Bella, you're supposed to be dead there right? So...how about Alaska?"

"That's a great idea, I heard Carmen's in Alaska. She joined the coven in Alaska, they are also animarians like us, may be without the occasional treats" Cynthia answered exited at once, animarians—name made up by my family, "vegetarians" doesn't really fit in—are vampires that don't feed on human blood. We, as in the Hyde family, have donated blood as treats. Only like about once a month. Animal blood is enough, but I think we're doing the human a favor, by not killing them. So we buy blood.

Something bothered me but I don't know what, and the thought of Alaska, is giving me dejavu, I think someone I knew used to live there, I just can't get my finger on it.

Jase looked a bit awkward and embarrassed. What's that all about? So when I glanced at Cynthia—she can sense the reason behind emotions, I'm the only one whose reasons-of-emotions she can't read, thanks to my shield—I wasn't surprised to find out that apparently Jase used to have a crush on Carmen. That should make me jealous, but I thought it funny. He just stomped out of the room. He's coming back after about 10 minutes. I could bet on it. I don't need to be Al—....I mean he's just predictable. We all laughed. He is embarrassed that I found out about his crush.

"So when do you wanna go? Cynt, go call Jase, he's getting on my nerves. He fancied nearly all the female vampires, only that it seems more than just a crush with Bella. It seems like love, not lust this time. We know, we know, he doesn't need to hide." Chris, my in-a-way father, sounded mocking and the beginning at soft around the end of his speech.

After Jason came we decided to go next week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're nearly there." said Cynti. Carmen and co apparently lived in Denali, I just don't get. Someone lives in Denali, but WHO? This is frustating.

Me and Cynthia took the Porsche, Susan and Chris took the BMW and Jason is in his beloved Ferrari. I hate long drives, but it's more human in cars and we love the jealous faces on the road. I just don't get why they get all jealous, it's just cars, for gods sake.

"We're here." Cynti stopped in front of a house in the middle of a forest, reminds me of the Cu—....I mean very vampirish. Our house in Canada was outside town but not exactly in the forest, but animarians like to keep it in the forest. The forest was right behind us.

Right after we parked in a pale girl with strawberry blond hair came out, and right after her came a couple with black hair and a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions.

"Cynthia, Susan, Chris, Jason! What a lovely surprise! And you have an addition to your coven as well!" the woman with black hair exclaimed. I think thats Carmen. She's the only one supposed to know us, well, not me but every one else in my family.

"Yeah, we were going to move to Alaska anyway so we thought we'd visit you!" Susan was talking now. By now I think everyone came out of their house and we were introducing each other. There was a blonde called Kate another silvery blonde called Irina I think and the strawberry blond girl was called Tanya. I feel like I heard every single name of theirs—deja-vu. I don't know but I heard these names somewhere before. WHERE? Argh!

When Jason introduced me as Bella three things happend: Tanya said: "Bella? Wait...the Bella that hung 'round with the Cullens?", all at once I understood, now I knew why I thought I knew Tanya, Kate and Irina. they were the Denali coven, _he_ used to live with. There he was standing at the door with thousands of emotions playing across his face

"Bella?" he asked surprised and astonished.

"Edward?" I asked at the same time, I was shocked.


	3. Chapter 2 See you again

**A/N: **I forgot to put this authors note in the first chapter, in fact I didn't know I had to put it in the beginning of each chapter. So anyway thx for the people who reviewed, I hope my writing make sense to u guys this is the first ff I ever made so please don't be hard on me. theres some of Bellas POV and most of it is EdwardsPOV,  
btw this is a really long chapter to me.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SMeyer, except the Hydes they are totally mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**We meet again**

All I knew then is: I needed to get away from here. As soon as people started asking if I knew him or how I knew him, I had to get outta there. I kept it from my family, because it hurt to talk about him. Now they're all going to think I'm a liar, a double standard. I remember accusing Edward of being a double standard. I am such a hypocrite.

"Umm...Susan...I..urr....I cna't explain......I'll just be in the woods....right if you need anything I won't be far."I tried to keep my voice indifferent. Then I ran, I ran as fast as I could and as far away from the house as possible.

_

* * *

  
_

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella! Bella's alive! She's a vampire? How? Why? Since when? Why is she running away? What is going on? Is that why Alice wouldn't tell me why I had to go to Alaska? Is that why she was coming later?

All I knew at that moment; I couldn't let her go with just an "Edward". And that Edward sound that came out of her mouth did not exactly seem thrilled but what am I expecting? "Oh, Edward! I forgive you for leaving me! And every other thing you done to me!"? She's most likely angry and disgusted. I needed to hear her voice more. I haven't smelled, heard, touched or seen her for so long. I can't explain how happy I am feeling that she is alive

So I followed her, she went as far as she could but she knew I would keep running along her until she stopped. And after running to nearly the end of the forest she said in an angry but calm voice: "Why are you following me?!?"

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you and you're not dead! I mean wow you're alive and you're a vampire!" I ignored her question.

"Yes and? Why exactly do you care? And why were you following me?Umm....are you trying to be polite? by acting like all 'wow you're alive' ? 'S not like Alice didn't see that one coming." she nearly yelled.

"Excuse me, but what the hell do mean with _acting_ like 'wow you're alive'? I am well glad you're alive! And no Alice _didn't_ see you becoming a vampire. All she saw was you jumping off a cliff, then you disappeared of view! The next day she sees your funeral! Me, Alice, the whole family was devastated by hearing that news! Even Rosalie was sullen!It was worse for me! I was pathetically useless for effing 4 years!! You didn't even think of at least visiting us!I wanted to die! But Jasper, Emmet and everyone was holding me back from going to the Volturi and you were there having fun with your new friends!" I was so angry I would have gone on and on but she interrupted me.

"What? Wait hold on, rewind. Why were you so depressed? I mean you _left_ me! Even if you didn't hate me, you......oh. Oh" she stopped, I think she finally understood that I lied to her, that afternoon in the woods. It still hurts to think of it. Then she resumed: "Listen...look....Edward, why do you feel guilty? Of course you have enough reason to be guilty but you don't even know those reasons! The only reason you have to be guilty is, coz you you told me about your world! You told me about vampires! Becoz you spent time with me!"  
Guilty? No, Love. I wanted to tell her: No love, I was upset because you were dead not just because I felt guilty.

"No, thats not the only reason! But before I tell you, as you still don't know, guilt is not the only reason I was sober, tell me exactly why you're a vampire and who turned you! It's one of them people you hang around with now isn't it?"

"NO, they didn't in fact they helped me when I was in a bad state!"

"Fine then, will _please_ tell me the whole story now?"

"Fine I'll tell you but I'm warning you, you don't wanna know what happened. And I'm gonna probably give you all the gory details. My attempt in making you feel bad.",good make me feel bad, I deserve it. I looked at her waiting. "Anyways, after you left, according to Charlie, I was like the living dead." I winced."Anyways I became friends with Jacob Black, he was a really good friend. He cheered me up every time I thought of _you._ And I could smile again. Then one day he didn't call anymore, I wasn't aloud to visit him. It went on like that for about two weeks until I put the puzzle pieces together and found out he's a werewolf." She is a serious danger magnet! Werewolves!  
"But before that in our meadow, only I was all alone at that time, I met Laurent, he wanted to have me for his dinner," she shuddered "and thankfully the La Push werewolf pack/gang or whatever you wanna call it, saved me! And well, Victoria came back looking for me!" Victoria! She came back for her! "And the pack was trying to kill her but they weren't having any luck with that, anyway I once saw Jakes friends jump off the cliff, extreme sports and well, I thought I would try it out I mean I was really depressed at the time coz I was being a pain to everyone, so what I did was I jumped off the cliff! Hey, don't glare at me like that, it was fun when i was in the air, but when I dropped on the water, well, that didn't go exactly well. Becoz the current was very strong at that time and well, who do i see when I'm nearly drowning?  
"Yes, dear Victoria saw me fall and she kidnapped me from the water." she laughed a shaky laugh. I was gob smacked. Victoria kidnapped her, how dare she mess with my girl! She continued " And well, after succeding to kidnapp me, she started to torture me. And I remember what she said, quote 'You are the reason James was killed, your stupid asshole mate killed my James! And guess what, you are going to pay for it. He wanted to kill you and he was the one who got killed! Sweety, it's pay back time' yeah well, anyways, she tortured me by breaking bones that would not exactly killed me but it hurt a lot! And I mean a lot." she shivered "She hurt me a lot but kept my heart beating, and when I thought, she can't pain me anymore, she bit me and god that _burned, _seriously, it was the worst kinda pain I ever lived through. But you probably lived through that as well. Her plan was to bite me, then kill me altogether. Ya, well when she came up with matches, I knew she was going for the kill," I snarled, she continued quickly "of course she had no experience with newborns. When she tried to kill me, I accidently ripped her apart, you know self defense, so I thought why not just kill her, I mean she's vile person, evil to the core and there were matches, but it was hard for me to kill, you know me, I can't hurt a fly, but I did it and was I glad she kept me imprisoned in a forest, lots of wildlife available. So after I satiated my thirst, I heard noises and I knew I wasn't the only vampire hunting her. So thats how I met the Hydes, they were great, they gave me a home, they gave me family when I most needed it. I wanted to die, there was no point in life then was there? But they were having none of that, they helped me get on with my life. And don't you think I haven't moved on. I am happy now without you. Don't think I'm gonna start stalking you just coz I met you again. Oh yeah, Charlie thinks I'm dead, becoz Mrs Marshall saw me jump. Of course nobody found my corpse and they thought I was dead. I miss Charlie, Renee and every other human I was close to. I visited Jake and well, he told me nicely that werewolves and vampire just couldn't get along. Boy, was I angry at him after that. Anyways don't feel guilty, I mean yeah you should but, I know you and you go way overboard when it comes to protecting and guilt."

"I am so sorry, bella, I....don't know how to apologize! I should've never left you that day in the wood. I am truly sorry. But....I wasn't only depressed becoz I felt guilty! I was upset becoz I thought you were dead! Don't you remember anything I told you?" he stared at me dubiously.

"I remember everything you told me"

"Bella, I am such a good liar, hey, don't take it the wrong way! I mean once I said I don't want you anymore, you automatically believed me. Bella, you're insane, I told you, you were my life and I love you and loads of other fluffy stuff, but you never really believed that. When I say I don't want you, you believe it instantly" How dense can someone get? Bella! She'll always believe the negative.

"Okay, can you just get to the point?"

"Right, okay, I left that afternoon so you didn't have to hang around with vampires, I mean I could be lethal, I could easily kill you at the time! I mean now you're a vampire you should understand right? I mean I never, not once since I left you, stopped loving you. And in fact I still love you" I said the right thing, right? I was being honest! But why does she look so shocked and upset?

"I'm really sorry Edward" she whispered. Okay, I really don't like feeling confused!

"Urmm...why are apologizing?" why is she apologizing?

"Because...........I can't return that feeling. I'm sorry but I moved on and well, I've sorta got a boyfriend and that is equivalent to a mate." Okay, this is shocking! I should have never left her! Now she's with some other idiot who is probably way better than me.

"Oh, and why boyfriend and not mate? And who is this guy anyway?"

"I don't like the term mate. You know in England, mate means a friend, just a friend and Jase is much more than a friend. And I don't like being too much vampirish. You know unlike some people I like the way human are." all I came up with s a response was a stupid "oh" I was such an asshole! Leaving her like that, no wonder Alice held a grudge against me for 5 years. I am such an asshole, victoria got that right.

I suddenly felt the urge to kick Jason Hydes butt. But I can't do that. Because I'm the one that deserves a kick on my ass.

Boy, am I up for a competition!

* * *

**A/N **: btw reviews are better than ripping victoria apart. (hint hint)


	4. Chapter 3 Friends?

**A/N: **Wow this chapter was quick! It is very short. And thx to all the people reading this and to the ones that are reviewing as well, unlike othere, lol just kidding. umm yeah here u go.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to SMeyer, except most of the Hydes belong to me. (u'll find out in the next chapter what I mean)

**Chapter 3**

**B- POV**

"Because...........I can't return that feeling. I'm sorry but I moved on and well, I've sorta got a boyfriend and that is equivalent to a mate." at least I told half of the truth, well, I still lied to him.

"Oh, and why boyfriend and not mate? And who is this guy anyway?" aww he looks so hurt. Actually I shouldn't feel bad, it's his own fault, he was the one who left me 7 years ago. And I moved on.

"I don't like the term mate. You know in England, mate means a friend, just a friend and Jase is much more than a friend. And I don't like being too much vampirish. You know unlike some people I like the way human are." yes, darling, Jason is much more than a friend to me now.

Aww, he looks so hurt! But thats his own fault, he hurt me, he left me, now I move on.

But I always missed him. And I always loved him. (omg I just admitted that!)

Loving two people at a time is not good, and still loving your ex while having a great boyfriend is worse. And if that ex wants you back after hurting you all those years ago that is bad. If you want to go back as well, that is truly evil. I'm such a horrible person!

So my conclusion is, I'm staying with Jason, yes, at least for now. I don't know what to do. I would never forgive myself if I hurt Jase!

Why, oh why, did Edward have to come back into my life? Is he trying to destroy me?

After, what seemed like an hour, Edward broke the silence. "Okay, I know the answer is going to be no, but I'm gonna ask anyway, could we at least stay friends? I missed you."

"Why not, as long as you don't expect anything else, ok, and I missed you too"I gave him a small smile.

"Great! I know I don't deserve it. Thanks!" he so totally doesn't but I missed him and I needed him for at least some time longer. After a minute or so, he asked: "So, now you're immortal, have you got any extra abilities? And I still can't read your mind, this is nasty!"

"I'm never gonna let you read my mind! Be sure of that and yeah, I do have an extra ability, you see, I can control physical things, it's hard to explain......I can......you know how solids and liquids have bonds, I can break bonds, attach bonds, I can move them. I can decide which way the wind blows, and well I hope my explanation was good. It's hard to explain. And of course you remember, nobody get into my head, like you, Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri and all the other intruders which go into your head one way or another, it's like a shield. Umm.... yeah thats about it." he had the look on his face everyone had, when they heard about my power: astonishment. His look was priceless! To that I just had to laugh.

"Wow....bella.......thats more effective than mind reading! And all I've gotta say is wow! And I'm surprised the Volturi hasn't got to you yet. But I'm glad they haven't."

"They tried to, but I declined. They know they can't blackmail me or force me. And I like being an animarian. I'm not so fond of ruby eyes either."

"Animarians?"

"Well, vegetarians don't really fit in you know. So we Hydes made up the name animarians! It fits doesn't it!"

"Yeah, so are you coming back to the house or do you plan to stay in the forest?"

"yes, I'm coming."

So when we arrived back at the Denali's house, everyone was waiting for us, Alice was there as well. Great it's explanation time again (thats sarcasm in her tone) !!

A/N: btw reviews are better than Bella's extra ability!


	5. Chapter 4 Family reunion

**A/N**: I know it took really long to update and I'm really sorry but I was putting this chapter and the next one together, but I reckoned it would be too long so I separated it. And thx to alllll the people who reviewed.

**Chapter 4**

**Family reunion**

Cynthia – POV

"What is going on? Why is Bella running? How does she know him and should I go after them to make sure she doesn't get hurt?" Jase asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Edward wouldn't hurt her." Tanya answered, we looked at her confused.

Just then a yellow Porsche drove in. A pixie like girl with short, black spiky hair and a tall, lean but still muscular guy with honey-blond hair opened the door. I saw the boy's face first. He has topaz/gold eyes. Has everyone had to think of coming here to the Denalies's today!

When I saw the girls face, I stopped in shock, she looked too familiar! Alice! Oh. My. God. I never thought I would see her again!

"Why is Bella running away?" she asked Tanya.

"Alice!" I called her. When she saw me, she stopped walking and she looked like she was in shock. But, it looked like something was wrong with her. It looked like she was watching a whole different scenery, than the place she is in.

"Whats wrong with her?" I questioned the guy she was with, he must be her husband/mate/boyfriend.

"Oh, she's having a vision, but who are you and how do you know Alice?" just then Alice came back from her vision.

"What is it, Darling?" her mate asked her.

"Wait, I just had a vision about you but you and I looked younger? How is this possible? I saw me and her chatting on a bed, and we were talking about a play, and apparently I was Juliet. Only we both looked like 14-15. What the hell was that?" she asked me curiously.

"Alice, don't you remember me? I'm your sister!" how can she not remember me?

"Could we discuss this later!?! Bella just ran away from some random dude, and he's following her, I think we should worry about her at the moment!" Jason commented on our family reunion. Yeah he's right, we should worry about Bella about the moment.

"I agree with Jason, you can have this family reunion later." Chris interjected.

"Why is she running from Edward? And no, he is not just some 'random dude', and. . . . don't go after them, they need to talk." Alic told Jase. I've never seen him so jealous! She turned to me. "You're my sister? How? Do you mean biological sister? From my human life?" she hugged me "I'm sorry, I can't remember you, you see, I can't remember anything from my human life."

I hugged her back: "You don't? Oh well, I'll have to tell you everything later" I pulled out of the hug. "First tell me how that Edward guy knows Bella!"

"Bella didn't tell you about it? Anyway I think it would be better if she told you about everything herself, it's her story." then she continued, "oh and I forgot to introduce you to my husband, Cynthia, this is Jasper" I shook Jaspers hand and said: "Hey, Jasper, it's nice to know my big sis found such a nice man!" and his reply: "Thank you Cynthia! It's great to know I've got a real sister-in-law!"

"Alice, Jasper! How nice to see you here! Are the rest of the Cullens coming?" Kate said and the Denlies came forward to greet them. Then Susan, Chris and Jase came forward to introduce themselves. We all went inside then.

Then suddenly Jasper told Jason: "Jason, calm down." and everyone calmed down. "Edward isn't going to hurt Bella, ever!" I personally think Jasper is an empath. I know when there are other empathes there. So when I asked him he confirmed my theory. Alice was all excited when she heard about my ability, she was all like: "Wow! But don't you think there are too many readers here? Jasper can feel your emotion and change it, you can find the reason! Not to mention the other one! Argh! It is going to be extra hard to keep secrets!" she wouldn't say anything, when we asked her about the other reader.

Alice POV

Oh my God!!! I can't believe I have a real sister!

I get two sisters back in one day! Woohoo! I have to take them shopping! Cynti seemed to be into fashion just like me! We have so much in common. Apparently Bella hasn't changed much, she still doesn't like shopping. But Cynti drags her to shops anyway, and Bella knows theres no point in arguing. Cynthia is my perfect lil sis! She is only a year younger than me, but she also got changed when she was 18. It happened in winter so the days are shorter. At five o'clock she was dismissed and it was already dark. She took a shortcut home, which was through the forest and like in stories that was where she was bitten. Cynti only lived with Helen a year. She fed on rapers, criminals at her newborn year. She couldn't kill innocent people. She left as soon as she had enough control and then she met the Hydes. She didn't think it possible to live without human blood. At the time there was only Chris and Susan. A decade later Jason joined them. Then Bella.

And my story is, at least what I found out of it, is I got kidnapped and then the next day a letter came to my parents that said I'd been killed. My parent were devastated. The detectives were rubbish, so the criminal never got caught. But that criminal was saving me from James. He was a vampire as well and he put me in that asylum for my safety! But as that was no good he turned me. Unfortunately he died, I never found out his name. But I owe him loads.

We called Carlisle, Esme, Emmet and Rosalie, they are coming tomorrow. Everyone was so happy to hear Bella was alive.

"People get ready for story time! They are coming in exactly 1 minute!" the Hydes'll have to get used to my correct timing.

After exactly a minute Bella and Edward walked in. I gave Edward a look.

Is she very angry at you? I mean she ran away. Did she accept your apology? He looked up at the ceiling at looked down at the floor slowly. I took that as a confirmation. Are you back together? He looked to his sides. Ah well, it's all his own fault, he left her! He took away my best friend and a sister!

She gave me and Jazz a hug and said excitedly: "Aww, Alice it's so nice to see you again! And you too Jasper! I missed you loads!"

"Bella! We missed you too! Aren't you supposed to be dead? It's such a relieve to know you're alive! And guess what! Cynthia is my biological sister! Can you believe it?" before I could finish Susan cut me off: "Bella dear, could you and Alice please catch up on everything later? We want an explanation."

"Yes, we want to know everything." Ooooh, Jason is so jealous. He must have a crush or something on Bella. Edward has competition.

**A/N:** in case u didn't know, reviews make me write faster!


	6. Chapter5 Confessions breakdowns treats

** A/N: sorry it took soooo long to update! First I was being a bit lazy, and my mum nicked my laptop again coz according to her I'm on it 24/7 and after a lot of persuasion she gave it back. And thank you all my fellow reviewers! I love you all!!  
**

**Disclaimer: We all know the charactors belong to SMeyer. Only the plot and Susan, Chris and Jason belong to me. Nothing else! =(**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Confessions, Breakdowns and Treats**_

Alice POV

_Previously on So They Meet Again:_

"_Yes, we want to know everything." Ooooh, Jason is so jealous. He must have a crush or something on Bella. Edward has competition._

But Bella's response took me off guard and believe me it is hard to surprise me: "Yes sweetheart, I know. I have to explain, I know, which I am personally dreading, but everyone'll want to know." what? She just called him sweetheart? I hope it's not what I think it is. But everything fits, he was so jealous when she was with Edward, and we could all tell he liked her. If Bella wanted to get him off her, she wouldn't encourage him with calling him sweetheart. I remember her staying far away from Mike Newton.

_Ha, take that for leaving her! You stupid prick! Have fun getting 'er back from that Jase guy coz he seems pretty decent!_ I shouted at Edward in my mind. He looked so sad. But I'm not gonna be all nicey and tell him that she will just accept Edward back into her life after being such an asshole to her.

She came and sat between Cynthia and me, "But before I start, this is not the happiest story ever, and Jasper, could you calm everyone down if they get angry or other emotions? And , Jase, well I don't think you'll like this story much but you deserve to know. Thanks, so how much did Alice tell you?.....Nothing? Well, thats Alice for you. So lets start at my human life. When I was 17 my mom Renee remarried and my step-dad moved around a lot and well, we would need to travel a lot as well. Because I couldn't go to a different school every month, I moved in with my dad Charlie to Forks, WA. Then on my first day in high school, I see 5 pale, beautiful, gold eyed siblings in the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Edward. Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle are the rest of the Cullen Clan. I had biology class with a certain Edward Cullen." she told everyone 'bout how she was his La tua Cantante, how he saved her from crushing vans, rapists and then how she found out about vampires. How Edward and Bella were the most talked about couples in school, how he saved her from James and Victoria. And everything in between. I love Bella most of all for not mentioning how Jasper nearly took a snap at her. She didn't tell them anything about her 18th birthday party! Awwwww, I forgot how much I loved her!

Now the part where I wasn't there: "After Edward left me, I was like a zombie. I was lifeless, or my dad Charlie says. Well, I befriended a werewolf only at that time he wasn't a werewolf. He umm...he turned...into a werewolf like after 1 month, that I was his friend. Anyway he was funny and nice and a really good friend, but apparently that changes when you become a vampire." she added in a sour tone. Wait, she befriended a werewolf!?! She is really a danger magnet! Werewolves?!? Okay let her continue: "He wasn't allowed to tell me about werewolf issues, and he wasn't even allowed to be my friend anymore! So...you know how running with vampires made me a specialist when it came to the supernatural world, I found out for myself about his being a werewolf. So Jake and I stayed—" but before she could finish, she was cut off by Emmet who barged through the door.

"Bella!! My li'l sis ain't dead!!! You're alive!! And you didn't think we would let you explain everything, without us being here did you??" Carlisle, Esme and Rose came in after him. They greeted each other gave and Emmet her a bear sized hug. Even Rose looked pleased to see her again. They mus have found an earlier plane. While they were saying their 'I missed you' s Cynthia glared at Bella and stomped out. What is with her now?

"Cynti where're you going?" I asked her.

She replied sourly "Out."

Thats when Bella asked her: "Whats wrong Cynti? Why are you stomping off?"

"Why do you care?" Cynthia answered bitterly. Where did all the bitterness come from?

"What's wrong? Wait! Suse me everyone!" Bella went after her to the massive garden.

Bella POV

"What's wrong? Wait!" I went after Cynthia. What's wrong with her??

She was in the garden, which I have to say is enormous! Who does the gardening? The flowers are so wow! There is a part there that looks like it's been cut off from 'a secret garden's garden. It's beautiful like that, it has a swing next to an apple tree I think and the pretty roses and a little pond as well with a few fish. Anyway, Cynti was sitting on a swing. I went and sat next to her. Fortunately it was big enough for two people.

"What's wrong Cynthia? Will you just tell me what is going on?"

"Why should I?"

"Because thats what best friends are for; telling them your problems!"

"Tell that someone who you're a faithful friend to!"

"Excuse me? What? Cynthia Amelia Brandon Hyde! _What_ do you mean by that?"

"Yes, best friends don't keep secrets from each other! Best friends don't keep jerks like Edward Cullen, who broke your heart to pieces a secret!!!"

"Oh._..oh. _Well, I have an explanation for that. You see every time I got reminded of him it just hurt. You know like really hurt. Like my heart was breaking again. Just by hearing the name Cullen. Do you understand now? Explaining it....do you know how hard that was in there? Telling them all my life story? Even the Denalies? People I just met? Have you seen what a good actress I am? I didn't even start crying once! But now I am again crying, I guess I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress my crying. Tearless sobs!" I sniffed.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry for snapping at you like that! I didn't know he hurt you _that _much. That with even being a vampire you have to cry by even thinking about it! But you could have told us before! Then you could have saved yourself from telling strangers! Well, strangers to you. Come here cry yourself out." She pulled me into a hug. While I was crying tearless sobs. My record; I was only crying for 20 minutes.

"So how about I buy you a new car? Will that cheer you up? Good thing we're not human or your eyes would be red by now."

"A new car? How about Saleen S7 Twin Turbo? You are such a briber! But now I feel bad for taking a car from you. Okay, and don't think I didn't know you were waiting for this, I'm just feeling generous, how about a shopping trip to Paris and New York?"

"Ahh....I knew you would see sense someday! Don't put that look on your face! It was your idea and this will be so fun! You know sometimes you even have fun, admit it! And all this is for your own good, you'll thank me someday!"

You may think, a car and not any car a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo for a shopping trip to Paris and New York? You have never seen her shop, you could say she is worse than Alice. But I only went to about 10-20 shopping trips with Alice because Edward saved me sometimes. And that was only in Seattle or Port Angeles. Jason is more like amused by Cynthia torturing me but since we started dating each other like since 3 months Cynthia got less time with me and Jase more. With Cynthia I went shopping in designer shops every weekend, sometimes more, in my approx 6 years with her. Cynthia is a non-recovering shopaholic! She will end up buying every shop in Paris and New York and seeing as it's my treat _my _credit card'll get used. Thats why a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo pretty much evens it out. Last year we felt like spending something on each other, I got her her red Porshe Carrera GT and she gave me a wardrobe filled with Gucci, Chanel, Armani, Christian Lacoix, Prada and Dolce & Gabbana clothes! And let me tell you my closet is bigger than my own room since last year, and my room is also enormous and I mean gigantically enormous. Well, the one in Canada anyways. I haven't even been to the one in Alaska. Some of the dresses she brought last year I still haven't worn yet. But I like wearing designer now, the shopping trips is the only part in fashion that gives me pain. Susan, Cynti and me sometimes have a fashion show in the living room. Usually when the guys go hunting. Me and Cynthia are like the twins in our little family. We do everything together and are the best of friends. Susan and Chris are like our big sis and bro. Their love story is really cute. They have always been in love even in their human days. Chris got turned first but he couldn't bear leave his wive Susan, so he asked to change her as well. And they've been living happily ever after. Chris is an architect and Susan is his decorator but sometimes she does fashion designing. Ever heard of Clairbourne? Yeah, that was her. She quit before I joined the Hydes. She faked her name her face, everything! Clairbourne closed down or basically Susan stopped deigning a few years ago. (**A/N:** I forgot to put this info in the first chapters and I only thought of all this now).Jason is their first li'l bro, Cynti's slightly bigger bro and my annoying but cute boyfriend. I honestly love him and all but I never really forgot Edward. And now Edward is being a pain on the backsite by coming back into my life. And also by wanting me back as his 'love'.

Me and Cynti were just sitting on the swing when Alice came up to us.

"How long are you guys gonna sit here? And Cynti umm, why did you stomp off like that before?" but before I could answer Cynti quickly said: "Nothing anyone needs to be concerned about! See I'm smiling again!" So I said: "Yeah, thats just because I promised you a shopping trip to Paris _and _New York." Then she said: "Oi! Your getting a Saleen S7 twin turbo in return!" Before we could keep going on like that Alice was like: "What?!? A shopping trip to Paris and New York? A Saleen S7 twin turbo? Thats a bit random and cool."

So Cynti says mischievously: "Yep! It's not random you see we exchange gifts to forgive each other and this time it turns out we were both at fault!Would you like to join us on our shopping trip to Paris and New York? It's dear Bella's treat. We are also using her credit card. But the Saleen is Bella's. You'll have to ask her for a ride. " I grimaced. Another shopaholic! I have to hide my credit card! But Paris and New York was my idea so now I have to suffer! I am skint.

"Oh! I'd love to come! But have you seen Bella's face? No, I'll use my own credit card. This was Bella's treat? Are you sure or is she not joining us? Please Bella?" Ha, Alice remembers me as Bella who just screams at the thought of nice clothes. But this Bella likes nice clothes,it's just looking for nice clothes that I detest.

"Unfortunately I have to join you two! I'm not leaving Cynti alone with my credit card and the trip will probably be like in a few weeks or so. But Cynti, I would like my car before the day after tomorrow! I sold my BMW convertible a few days ago coz I got bored of it. So I need a new car soon." I told them.

"Sure! Your Saleen will be here by tomorrow, ok? You are too possessive about your stupid credit card. But I think we need to go back inside. " Cynti answered.

"Yeah, I'm satisfied now. Tomorrow though! Come on Cynti, Alice! I still can't believe that you two are biological sisters!" We got back to the house.

Explaining my human life to my family - done. Now I have to explain how I became a vampire to old friends. Ah well, here we go.

* * *

**A/N: pictures of Cars on my profile. If anyone wants to see.**

**You all know how much I love reviews so please review! They are better than bribing your way to forgiveness!  
**


	7. Chapter6 explaining to the Cullens

**A/N: **Sorry took very long, I got my laptop took off me …._again. _And mum is being very stubborn about it. SO I've had to write all this in the downstairs pc, and I can't stay on the downstairs pc for long.

**Disclaimer: **We all know perfectly well that I don't own twilight! Duh! If I did, I wouldn't be here posting my imagination with SM's characters, I'd be publishing a book!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Explaining to the Cullens**

B-POV

"Hey we're back!" I told everyone, the Hydes, the Cullens and the Denali's.

"God, what were you doing so long? You know it's 3 am! I hope you're not turning into a lezzy!" Emmet said. Typical Emmett (No offense to homos. Emmett just can't believe Bella to be a lezza).

"Gosh, NO, have you lost your mind?!? I don't think lezbos have boyfriends! No umm, Cynti and I had to umm talk about….cars and shopping trips in Paris and New York." hope that makes him think straight. Both Cynthia and me started laughing. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Bella you are still weird. Or is it because you were trying to run from telling us your story? So you and Cynthia made up a plan to get you outa here. Sly! And you have a boyfriend? Who is it? I didn't think—urgh. . nothing. Is it him? That Jason guy here?" he asked.

"Emmett you still have that crazy imagination don't you?! And yeah that's right! It's this Jason here!" I went and put my arms around Jase's waist, while he slid his arms into my waist. I smiled up at him, which I got returned. The Cullens stared with big eyes. Edward, take that!

"Emmett, don't be rude! I know it will probably hurt to talk about this, but we are really desperate to know what happened after we left! You know, we never wanted to leave! It's just that Edward thought it was too dangerous! Please if you don't mind, could you tell us?" Esme is still the kind and thoughtful mother.

"Of course, Esme! It was worse before, telling everyone what happened before, you know, you left. I have to finish my story to everyone else anyway. No trouble at all!" I continued after taking an unnecessary deep breath. "Erm, I'll start from after the Cullens left. I was lonely, life less and heartbroken. I befriended a werewolf, ever heard of Jacob Black? But he wasn't a werewolf at the time. Anyway he had a little crush on me, which at that time I didn't know. He wanted to make me happy again, and . . . he succeeded! I learnt to smile again. He was my best friend. Soon after he became a werewolf, Victoria came back, remember James' mate? She came back for revenge. I know, Susan Chris, Jase and Cynti, I told you I was supposed to be her meal, and she got distracted and the venom spread too fast that I ended up as a vampire. But that's not exactly what happened. She wanted to come and kill me, but I had a powerful pack of werewolves there to protect me. Then being my stupid self, I went erm . . swimming, where Victoria got to me." Before I could continue, Alice cut me off. "But I saw you jump off a cliff!" I glared at her while everyone was shocked that I wanted to commit suicide. To defend myself I replied: "Yes, that is how I went swimming, it's extreme sports you see. Jake was supposed to be there but apparently Victoria appeared again. So he had to go, you see. I was just waiting there bored, and I decided to jump. I jumped and found Victoria in the water. She got me unconscious, and dragged me off to Canada! The funny thing was, she had a tiny little hut in the middle of the forest. She tortured me, she broke bones, she burned some parts of my body, then when I was_ about _to die, she bit me, the fire was most of the torture, compared to the burning, my broken bones were nothing. After 3 days of my transformation, she came up to me with matches. I understood instantly what she was about to do. It was gonna be my end. When I was about to defend myself, I accidently ripped her apart. Self-defense, you know. She didn't know about very strong newborns. I ripped her leg apart. After my brain understood, I fought her and ripped most of her other body parts apart. Then I burned her with the matches that she wanted to burn me with. After that I ran far away from the forest and hunted. After my hunt I met the lovely Hydes! And I've been with them ever since. And I will hopefully live happily ever after. Not the End for me but the end of the story for you." I laughed at the end.

"We're really sorry. We never meant to leave you! We all missed you so much, even Rose!" Carlisle said.

"Oh, I forgive you! You did it because of a certain someone" I looked at Edward with hard eyes "I shouldn't blame anyone but that certain someone. But I don't want to blame him because if he hadn't gone, I don't think I would have had such a perfect family, Alice probably wouldn't have found her sister and I wouldn't have such a perfect boyfriend!" I smiled at everyone in the room.

The Denali's living room was quiet for a moment until Carmen asked me: "So what happened to Jacob Black? Did he ever find out his best friend was transformed into his mortal enemy?"

"I went back to him after half a year, but apparently it's not possible for him to have a 'bloodsucker' as a friend. Talk about loyalty." I answered in a bitter tone.

Just after I said that, I was bombarded with questions by everyone in the room. I'll handle their questions later, first I need to talk to Jason and see how he's handling all the information. "1st of all I don't get a word everyone's saying, because everyone's talking at once (now I know why teachers tell you to put your hands up) and please be patient I need to talk to Jason for a bit . . in private. Common outside, by the way that garden is beautiful!!"

* * *

I took Jase out to the massive garden. I went over to the swing, my favorite part of this place, and told Jase to sit next to me. I asked him: "Jase, Schatzi (A/N: pronounced: Shatzy, it's a german word for darling, Chris is originally german so that where she got it from), how you coping with all this?"

"Fine, fine. . . . . in a way. Just assure me that just 'cause he's came back, your not just leaving me."

"Jase? How could you think something like that? I wouldn't leave you for anything or anyone! Even if I did go back to that prick, it would end up it heartbreak! Just like last time! I'm sorry I kept it from you, I would have told you, but we've only been seeing each other for a few months, I would have told you soon enough, even if without all the gory details."

"Yah, I know. I trust you. I hope we get our own place soon. I don't like staying at other peoples houses long. I hope my room is nice." He wiggled his eye brows and I giggled.

"Well, we'll have to wait for what, especially you. That was short. I was expecting at least 10 minutes here. I'm glad you're so understanding. Common, lets go!"

* * *

When we came back in Kate said: "Well, that was quick. You needed much longer with Cynthia."

"Well, Jason is more forgiving and understanding. You can't bribe him with shopping trips." Everyone started laughing, it took the Cullens some time to get that cynti is a shopaholic like Alice, longer for Emmet.

"FAQ time!" Jase was annoying me now. Did he have to remind them?

"Let me sit down. . .Okay, let's do this primary school style, put your hands up for questions." And instantly Emmet was like 'Uh, oh me, please me! Pick me!' At that I had to laugh.

"Yes Emmet."

"So have you got any powers? Like extra talents?" I like that question.

"Yes, I have. . . . and I know just how to demonstrate to you." I smirked. Mwahahahaha. I gave him my sweet Jane-smile. My family were alarmed. They knew exactly what this meant.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like this one and sorry for the kind of cliffy. I won't be able to upload for a long, long time. Because I'm spending my easter hols in London. And I am not sure I'll have time to go on some pc or laptop. I'll be too busy. Plus, on top of all this, we have to get a new anti virus programme. SO I can't go on the internet from home. Sorry to keep you guys waiting like that!!  
But to make up with y'all, next chapter is gonna be pretty funny.


	8. Chapter 7, I'm a Barbie girl

**A/N: **Hey, guys, missed ya loaaaaaaads, pleaseeeeee forgive me for not updating sooner? And yeah, London was awesome! This chappy is a bit funny, and goes a bit 'missing you' at the end. yeah thats basically it. And I just thought of the best 'talent' for Susan, so tht one hasn' been mentioned before. And guys if in the earlier chapters it said some thing like in-a-way father, it meant that to humans Susan and Chris are their legal guardians, but really they're like their big bro and sis. If you have a sis or a bro, u'll no what i mean. I hope that clears some confusion. Stuff in **Bold** is me giving comments!

playlist:

Barbie girl

and at the end when they are hunting:  
Thinking of you--Katy Perry  
The Way I Loved You--Taylor Swift

**Disclaimer:** I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER, SO GET OVER IT!!!

**Chapter 7**

**I'm a Barbie girl**

_Previously on STMA:_

"_So have you got any powers? Like extra talents?" I like that question._

"_Yes, I have, and I know just how to demonstrate to you." I smirked. Mwahahahaha. I gave him my sweet Jane-smile. _

First of all, I have to mental shield Alice. So no Edward can snoop for my plan. I can't stop Alice, but I can stop him. I turned to Jase.

"Jason? Please? Just for demonstrational purposes?" I put my big puppy eyes on, pouted at him and battered my eyelashes, sweetly.

"No! No way! I remember last time!" he looked horrified. When he mentioned last time me and my family started roaring with laughter. That was hilarious. The Cullens looked at us confused. I assured them I'd tell them later.

Then I knew! My other victim! Who is just as brawny and scary looking as Jason, if not more. I turned to Emmet: "Emmet! You know how your like my big bro and everything! This won't hurt a bit! And what can someone like me, Bella do to you? Right! So why don't _you_ help me demonstrate?" I said sickingly sweet, then started pouting at Emmett. Big puppy-eyes always work—yes!! It's working!

"Yeah, sure! Why not? What can little, klutzy Bella do to me?" he teased.

Two seconds after he said that Alice started howling with laughter. Everyone looked at her. While Emmett gulped. I need to check my shield. No Edward can't intrude into my plan. Mwahahahaha! Hey, wait! Let's give him peace—shield everyone in the room. I saw a frown on his face.

"What the hell?!? Has everyone just died? I can't hear anyones thoughts!! Has everyone got a mental disorder now? What is wrong with you guys??" he actually looked worried. Everyone just looked at him bewildered.

Then Suze got it: "Gosh! Edward calm down!! Bella is probably shielding everyones thoughts so you can't have a sneak peak! Mental disorder! Seriously!" I snickered. Edward looked at her, then everyone sheepishly and said: "Sorry, everyone! But you don't know how it is, suddenly everything went silent! If I could have a heart attack I would, I thought your brains died!" everyone was laughing again, while Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes at him.

"Cynti, or whoever knows the answer to this, where is my suitcase, still in the car or have you bought it in?" I asked.

"It's in the guest room! First floor, first room to the right!" I went, and got my laptop, and a hot pink dress down to your knees outfit in size XXXLarge** (pictures on my profile, just imagine that dress, ALOT biggger)**. With Suzan's help you can get any dress the appropriate size. It's Jason's fitting, but Emmett's only a tiny little bit bigger than Jase. I'll just loosen the particle bonds a little or I can just make the particles bigger.

I went back to the living room (Would it still be called living room if everyone there was actually undead?). "Emmett come here a second please?"

The second he was out the door I shoved the hot pink dress in his big arms and whispered so that only a vampire within a meter cold hear: "Go get changed, put this on and wait outside, until I tell you to come in!" He had a horrified look on his face, seriously that face, priceless!

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee?" I put my best puppy eyes on, with a pout (noone can resist my pout) add to that battering of eyelashes, "Please, please, please? I'll even help you with pranks on Jasper, Edward, hell, even Jason!"

"Ok, but you owe me, remember that!"

"Sure, sure!" I got that from Jake, that stinky wet dog. **(sry to all team Jacobs! But this is clearly not a jxb fic)**

I went back in the (new word) deading room, everyone looked at me, I hate spotlight, my family were looking at me amused, and the Denali's and the Cullens were just confused, that is, except Alice.

I turned my Dell laptop on and went on YouTube. Suddenly I remembered something "Jasper, no not you. Jason! Get your mobile **(I forgot what the models name is so basically it's one of those phones which look like a camera from the back)** out, and start video-ing when I go to the front. K?" I typed in the song I needed and went to the front and said: "Welcome! To this Bella Swan production! Thank you for being here and Enjoy! Emmett we are ready for you now."

He walked in with a horrified espression. Everybody burst out laughing. I'll need to let go of my shield now. Otherwise I won't have enough energy for my next task. The second I hit play, he skipped in like a little five year-old, I don't think I should change his tortured expression, it looks funnier without it. I had to put the music on extraloud so I could hear the music when everybody would be laughing.

**(to make this moment even funnier put 'I'm a Barbie girl', the song on,)**

The music started and a Ken was saying something and then Barbie started singing: "I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world, Life in plastic, It's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress **(seriously in the lyrics it said **_**undress!**_**) **me everywhere, Imagination, Life is a creation" Ken singing: "Come on Barbie, Let's go party!" Girl again: "Ah, ah, ah yeah!" Ken singing: "Come on Barbie, Let's go party!" "Oooh ooooh"

Everybody was rolling on the floor laughing, main reason was that Emmett was dancing the exactly same steps the Barbie girl was dancing on the video clip on YouTube. When they were having a pillowfight, I made Emmett dance the perfect dance on that part of the song. What made it funnier was that his hot pink dress kept ripping when he bent down and the minute the ripping sound came it was repaired again, magically by me. Basically I just rebonded the atoms that ripped. I, myself was in hysterics! He looked so hillarious! I hope the video isn't too shaky. Good thing I didn't give Jasper the video camera, he is literally rolling on the floor roaring with laughter. Esme and Calisle shouldn't laugh too much, they were supposed to be the parents and mature. But even they were holding on to their stomachs. It went on like this until the song finished. I walked up to him, stood next to him, made him bow, with a tortured expression. And then I said: " Thank you for watching and we hope you enjoyed it! This is a Bella Swan production. All rights and charactors belong to my crew, except 'Brabie Girl' but you get the picture! and Jason, you can stop filming now."

He stopped filming and the second I let go of Emmett's particles, he growled and leapt at me which I stopped him in midair without effort, he shouted: "You! You're so gonna pay for this!!!"

So I says: "Right, yeah whatever, but will you try to kill me when I let go?"

"No, well, I will _try _not to."

So I let him go and well, he didn't try anything. Actually he ran out of the room and got changed into something more . . . well . . .boyish. Now finally the laughter is sloooooowly dieing down. Last time I made Jason do a pefect catwalk, with a model expression. That was funny, but this is hillarious, absolute madness. I feel a bit guilty for doing this to Emmett actually, but then again he's the master of pranks, so this is basically giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Bella, I'm impressed! I didn't even know you had thi in you! I like the new Bella!" Emmett complimented while he was coming back into our deading room, he must be proud of his little sis. Well, I hope so.

"Hey what do you mean by that? I haven't changed . . . much. And so, you didn't like the old me?"

"No, no, no, no! I like both! The clumsy human Bella, _and _the one with humour, vampy Bella!" I am still offended, I had no sense of humour? Charming. Oh well, let him get away with this one. So, I just smiled.

"Wow, Bella, thank God, it wasn't me up here. This one was bad! It is even worse than my catwalk! Oooops shit! let's just pretend I never said my catwalk, ok?" We all laughed.

"So, Bella, you can make people do what you want? Is that your gift?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, no. I can control particles. Like, I can . . . . . make solid into a liquid in seconds, that kinda stuff and I can . . . make stuff fly, turn into statue midair. I can rip, tear, break something without touching it, telekinetic power, kinda. See how I controlled Emmetts body, before, I can tear him up without touching as well. I can change expressions, though they do end up looking fake but, still. I can, as well, make a car drive without a driver. I can also make a polka dot ball outta a dice. And loads of other stuff. Add to that a mental shield, I mean any mental attacks or mindreading or stuff like that, they can't get into my mind. It's cool really." I tried to explain as well as I could, if they don't get me now, they'll have to ask Chris. He's expert at explaining stuff like this.

All the Cullens and Denali's started wow-ing. Eleazar commented: "That's why I couldn't figure out your talent. At the beginning I thought you had none, but this is absolutely brilliant! Amazing!"

"Bella, is that the dress you had me make for Jason?" asked Susan, and Jason gasped: "What?!?" So answer: "Yeah, could you make me another one? Just in Lavender next time, please? And Jase darling, no, it's not public appearances! So don't you worry.

Like I said before, I hate spotlight, so bye bye peoplez I'm going hunting, this is really tireing. "Guys, you know how Emmett's strong, you don't know how much he tried to get away from my grasp, I need to go hunting, he really tires you out! And Jason you're coming with me" I said the last bit a bit seductive.

"Waiiiiiiiit, before you go! I need to tell you this, I HAD A FLASHBACK OF MY HUMAN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!" Alice chirped.

"WOW! Oh my God, Alice why didn't you tell us earlier??? What did you see?" I asked her excited. The Cullens except Jasper agreed.

"Well, my mind was occupied by seeing you again,, and planning shopping trips with my two long lost sisters, so I guess, I forgot all about it, anywayz, when I saw Cynti, I was suddenly sitting on a pink bed, with her talking about a school play where I was supposedly be Juliet. And the hottest guy in school, was gonna be Romeo. I looked around 15 and Cynti was about13. We were discussing about how awesome that play was going to be. And guess what, I had shoulderlength hair!"

"I kinda remember that!"Cynthia gasped, "It was the night before the actual play and we were talking about how hot John was going to look as Romeo! But it turned out he was just a big show-off and a jerk."

"I didn't know you even wanted long hair." Rose asked. "Same here" I agreed with her, for what sems like the first time, ever.

"Well, yeah, I'm bored with the spiky hairdo."she replied.

"Well, that's noting dear Susan can't fix! Because dear people if you _still _don't know, Suse here can change your haircolor, you hairstyle, your hair length within seconds, she can even grow your finger nails, but all this is only for vamires!" I told her.

"Wow! That's awesome! Would you really do that for me?"Alice went and hugged Susan.

"Yeah, you shud see Jasons face when he looks into the mirror after playing on his video game" Susan added. We all laughed. I turned to go out.

"And yeah,before you go hunting, we're moving to our new house tomorrow morning at five. The shipping people are coming tomorrow as well at 10am, thought I'd tell you now. And the house is just at the other end of the forest." Chris informed us.

"Kaykay! Jason, come on now! I'm hungy, I mean thirsty." I said while Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar and Irina protested. They wanted us to stay longer.

The forest is fine. I had a few elk. Jason, had the same. After dinner, we had a little make out session. And I kept thinking of my human life with Edward. I kept thinking of him. I kept thinking of his passionate kisses. The way his lips felt against my lips. Now, I'm feeling disgusted with myself, how can I think of him while making out with Jase? I'm not turning into a ho, am I? This is wrong! I should be happy with the person who would never leave me, no matter what sircomstances

We finally had enough, and I raced Jase back to the house, and obviously who wins? Jason, he's always been the fastest, just like Edward. Wait, did I just think that? My God, Bella, forget that you used to love him. Forget him! Which is very hard if he's staying in the same house as you. Arghhhh. I want him gone! But then I don't at the same time. I don't even know what I want.

We came back in and Alice came rushing at us. She twirled for us. And I must say, she looked stunning. Her hair was in layers and had red streaks in it. Not the blindingly bright red, but the kind of red that looks really pretty on black hair. She also had her clothes matching with her hair and nails.

"Wow! You look absolutely stunning, Alice!! Not that you didn't before but you know what I mean. Told you, Susan can work magic!" I complimented her.

"Yeah, you do look really pretty." Jason said. Alice squeeled and gave us both hugs. She went and gave Susan another hug. She complimented her: "Wow! Will you do my hair and my fingernails more? Please? You're power is so awesome, all you got to do is wave your fingers or something and your or their hair, make up or nails look absolutely brilliant! Oh my God, I _need_ to take you all shopping!!", "Of course" was Suse' answer. And yeah, Susan's power is really good in the moring when we go to school, everyday different looks. The only problem about it is, you get all the hormonal teenagers swooning over you. Not always boys as well. Cynthia actually likes all the attention, some times she even dates a few guys in a year, but realizes soon enough they aren't worth the eternal love. I used to think this was how it was for Edward, and I still have my doubts now, but I just try not to think about it too much. Susan is awesome at everything to do with beauty. Now she's trying out internal designing. Chris is usually The architect of the houses she decorates.

So tomorrow, new house, great! I can't wait to see my new room. I hope I'm going to have a balcony in it.

**A/N:**well, yeah, tht's chappy 7 for you, in case you don't get Susan's power, you how vampire hair is silky, and like totally perfect, hair die is not good on vampire hair, coz even in permanent hairdie if you wash the hair twice or thrice and the color comes off. With susan's power you can choose how long you want the color to stay. And she can make hair longer, coz u no how vampy hair dusnt grow, so she can make hair grow. And also vampire nails don't grow, so she can make nails grow, she can change make up according to ur dress in just a wave of fingers too. hope tht clears some confusion.

This must be the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Awesome! 3 034 words!!!! Can you belive it? 6 pages! my english teacher would be proud!


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AN

A/N:**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE, DO NOT IGNORE**(like I always do)

Sorry, I know you guys hate this, but I'm thinking of stop writing this story, coz I kinda lack the enthusiasm from people. I didn't get even ONE review, in the last chappy, I no i no, I didn't even ask for one but well, 1st I forgot, 2nd I wanted to see if you guys would still review. But that's not it, I didn't get any story alerts or favourite story either. And kinda I'm getting bored with this story so guys if u want me to keep writing review or PM me about it. If you don't want me to finish this story, then I'm just gna put wht the basic story line of the fic is in the next chapter so please just review if you want me to continue. But even I kinda lost the enthusiasm I used to have to write this fic. So don't hesistate to tell me if this fic is crap or rubbish. Or if it's brilliant and you want me to continue, of course. But please review to tell me. Whichever gets more votes wins. Meaning;me leaving this story or continuing.


	10. please read the end

So sorry Guys but I'm stopping with this story. I just don't like it anymore. I know I'm really sorry for even saying if I get enough reviews I might continue. I know I know I'm being a bitch but I don't think this fic is any good.

I'll just tell you what happens.

The Volturi comes, my version of Aro is funny and canny but a power hungry bloodsucking vampire and Bella is really good friends with him. Not enough to join the guard but enough to be able to call him Dumblevamp. Marcus actually talks to her, kind of. And Caius is the usual prick he is. Aro is desperate for her to join the guard. But she won't unless the Volturi turn into animarians. Which they won't because they don't care about humans enough. Jane and Heidi are also a really good friend of Bella.  
Jason gives Bella up coz he sees the chemistry between E/B. Then eventually Edward and Bella are together again. They move along with the Hydes. But Jason decides to stay in Alaska. He ends up falling for Tanya. Kate finally finds Garett. Cynthia meets a guy called Kevin. And they all live happily ever after.

I know I'm being a bitch, but well I do have a life as well and I don't like it anymore, basically I don't have time to write this. And if I still had that thrill I used to have by writing it, I would finish it. But I don't like writing this anymore.

And thank you all who reviewed!!!!!!!

_**Habizmal**_

_**Chezzybabe**_

_**MrsEdwardCullen1317**_

_**AliceC1**_

_**Robin.D**_

_**Andrea316**_

And everyone else who reviewd to my other chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
